


I’ll Always Come Back To You (With A Poodle)

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: A fight occurs and Victor walks out to calm down, instead of coming home alone; it comes home with a surprise.





	I’ll Always Come Back To You (With A Poodle)

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone else ever thought of victor and yuuri finding or meeting makkachin a different way? .. or that just me?

Victor sighed as he pictured the black umbrella he left on the kitchen counter next to his briefcase. He should really listen to weather warnings more often. His hair stuck to his forehead, and the coat he wore felt heavy on his shoulders. A breeze blew, making him shiver. He had expected maybe a light shower, not a torrential downpour. Cars drove past him, spraying him with water and only dampening his mood further. He absent-mindedly watched the ripples running from his feet as he walked.

Victor knew it had been his fault.

If he wasn’t such a scatterbrain he wouldn’t have ever had his stupid argument with Yuuri, but then again, Victor wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. His husband had every right to be mad; Victor hadn’t paid his credit card bills, despite the fact that Yuuri had reminded him just a week ago. And a few days ago. And yesterday.

He should really start putting reminders in his phone or something.

But the Nikiforov refused to acknowledge his fault, which landed him in some part of town, with a dead phone battery, and a hurt ego.

A soft whine interrupted his thoughts, causing him to look up sharply towards the sound. It had come from the alleyway he had been passing. Victor looked towards it curiously, and on hearing the sound again, he decided to investigate. As he walked into the shadows cautiously, he noticed a small box, barely sheltered from the weather. A battered blue blanket layed over it, hiding its contents.

He removed the cloth, breath held in anticipation, and saw… a puppy, a poodle! It looked up at Victor with big, mournful brown eyes, and he melted. He let it sniff his hand before checking its neck, where he didn’t find any sort of collar. It seemed to have been deserted. A gentle smile warmed Victor’s features.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Victor murmerd. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He let the poodle sniff his finger tips again before cautiously moving it into his hands. Victor picked it up, feeling it settle into his chest with a contented sigh. Though it didn’t seem like anything was wrong, the lighting of the alley was too dull to make out any injuries.

“I’m Victor. Did you want to come home with me? My husband, Yuuri, loves poodles. I’m sure he’d love you.” Victor babbled meaninglessly to the tiny poodle.

The puppy licked his cheek in approval, and Victor beamed, holding him under his coat to keep him sheltered from the rain as he ran home.

 

-

 

Victor fell into the foyer of their small home, chest heaving and water running rivulets down his face. He shook his hair out and was met with a shocked look from his husband. Yuuri looked like he was about to leave; he was wearing Victor’s hoodie and sweats, sneakers on his feet, ready to go. His face was flushed from tears, and his hands shook, making the keys he had jingle slightly.

“Victor! I’ve been calling you for almost an hour.” Yuuri cried, dropping his keys and running over to help his husband inside. “I was about to go look for you and then the storm got worse and I was so worried...” His voice wavered as he spoke, causing a spike of guilt to go through Victor.

“I’m really sorry, my phone died while I was walking and I didn’t realize how far I got until it was too late.”

Yuuri noticed how Victor’s arms stayed within his coat, and his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He stayed silent as he gently removed the coat, revealing the shivering poodle. The older man smiled sheepishly at Yuuri, glancing down at the soaked puppy in his arms.

“I.. I found a puppy in an alleyway; he was left in a box alone.” Victor started quickly. “I couldn’t leave him there and he looks to be alright? We might need to check him and I know you’ve always wanted a dog but we’ve never found the perfect one since we live in a small apartment but I think he’d make- or she would make a great addition to our—”

The laugh that slipped from Yuuri’s lips cut him off, and his heart swelled with relief at the wonderful sound. He knew this wasn’t going to make up for his mistakes, but if it helps a little, Victor will take it. There was a quiet moment where Yuuri took in the sight of his rain-soaked husband holding a stray poodle. Yuuri shook his head, bringing his hand to the poodle and letting it sniff his fingers.

“Hello, little one,” Yuuri murmured. “I’m Yuuri.”

“I told you he’d like you.” Victor joked softly to the poodle, whom was busy licking his husband’s fingers excitedly.

Yuuri pulled Victor along to the bathroom, where he sat Victor on the toilet and left to retrieve some towels. When he returned he started running some warm water in the sink before laying out one towel on the ground and leaving the other one on the holding bar.

“Go ahead and get in the shower so that I can put your clothes in the wash, ‘kay? I’ll clean up the little one.” Yuuri smiled, handing Victor his own towel for use.

Victor grasped not the towel, but Yuuri’s wrist as he went to go give his attention to the poodle. Their eyes met and Victor nervously stood up, a sad smile on his face as he gently laced their fingers together.

“I’m really sorry for walking out like that. I got frustrated and overreacted,” Victor sighed. “I know I was in the wrong, I mean, you were only trying to help me. I know a poodle isn’t going to fix it,” he chuckled. “But I will do anything you want for me to make it up to you”

The younger man glanced at their fingers, gaze settling on the gold rings on their fingers, and sighed. Yuuri leaned in, pressing his forehead into Victor’s soaked dress shirt, and their arms went around one another in silence. Yuuri sniffled quietly.

“I was so worried when you left,” Yuuri whispered weakly. “I didn’t know what to do and when your phone kept sending me straight to voicemail... “ His voice cracked. “And you were just, you were so upset… I was scared.”

Victor kissed his hair gently, “I didn’t… I’m sorry. I didn’t know my phone had died until I was practically halfway across town. I wanted to come back but I thought you would want your space.”

“I still can’t believe you walked in this weather.”

“If it’s for you, I’ll go through rain or snow.” The older man hummed softly before smiling. “Though I won’t lie, this weather was pretty punishing.” He glanced at the poodle, whom was staring at them with confusion.

Yuuri followed his gaze. “He needs a name.”

“He looks like a Makkachin to me.”

“Makkachin?”

“I thought about it when I passed the cafe down the street,” Victor said with a shrug. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek fondly. “Let me take a quick shower and I’ll help clean him.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean him,” Yuuri replies. “Take your time.”

Victor just nodded, putting his towel down and starting the water for his shower. Yuuri went to the sink and checked the temperature of the water before placing the now very wriggly puppy in it. Victor began to undress, eyeing his husband curiously. There was a small smile on his lips, and a blush rose on his cheeks as he noticed Victor’s look. “Get in the shower, you dork.” Victor just laughed and did as he was told, but not before he gave Yuuri a cheeky wink, which only made his husband’s blush deepen.

When he got out of the shower, Victor found himself alone. He wandered into the bedroom, seeing Yuuri asleep on the covers of the bed with the poodle curled into him. The poodle’s head perked up when he saw Victor walking out, towel around the waist.

The older man pet Makkachin’s head fondly, and then lightly brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He kissed his forehead before going to change into some pajamas.

The storm outside was loud, and rain hit the window hard. A rumble of thunder made Makkachin curl even deeper into Yuuri’s arms. The action groggily pulled Yuuri out of his sleep. Victor smiled. Yuuri was cute when he was sleepy.

“So is he okay?” Victor asked curiously, eyeing how Makkachin hid within Yuuri’s arms.

“Oh, yeah. No scratches or anything, he was just dirty,” Yuuri yawned, holding the poodle close.

The sight pulled at his heartstrings. Victor smiled, and adjusted the covers to pull them over Yuuri and Makkachin. When he was finished tucking them them in, he got under the covers, immediately wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. With the rain and Yuuri’s soft breathing as his lullaby, Victor fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my lord and savior, awkwardanna!!  
> find me on [tumblr](http://smolkatsuki.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/destieramiller)


End file.
